


El último

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es último que queda en pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último

** El Último **

 

Él es el último. No queda nadie más, solo él. Nadie más podrá contar esa historia. Nadie más podrá recordar a sus protagonistas.

 

Él es el último que queda en pie de los genios que un día vio Wammy’s House. Solo él podrá contar que hubo un día en que un chico rubio y otro pelirrojo desafiaron a la muerte por el bien de todos. Y, aunque la parca logró atraparlos, esos dos chicos que crecieron demasiado rápido, lograron su cometido.

 

Él es el único que podrá contar que una vez un hubo uno detective que era tan grande, que no solo era el mejor del mundo, sino que era los tres mejores. Es él último en la tierra que puede contar como parecía nunca dormir, comía demasiados dulces y vestía siempre la misma ropa.

 

Él es el último con vida de los que un día vio al que se decía el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Solo él puede contar como la inteligencia de ese hombre, sumado a una gran fuente de poder lo llevaron a la locura y a casi la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos.

 

Nate Ravers, alias Near, es el único que queda en pie.

 

Es el último.

 

Es L.

 

FIN


End file.
